cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
AngelRick
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} SweetLemons is a growing, developing, and established nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of SweetLemons work diligently to produce Rubber and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. SweetLemons is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within SweetLemons to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. SweetLemons allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. SweetLemons believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of SweetLemons will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. New Pacific Order Beginnings with New Pacific Order AngelRick applied to the New Pacific Order on July 24, 2010 after reading a recruitment message sent by Wentworth. The reason he chose NPO he states is "Many alliances promised great aid upon entry, among other freebies. The New Pacific Order offered me something else, camaraderie and community. I was curious, all of these other alliances offered me all this great stuff, why did this particular alliance only offer me these things? I thought, either they are really good, or they are just cocky. I soon found out that the New Pacific Order was more than just a CN alliance, it was a true community of great people." His application was approved by Contra on July 30. Friendships and Camaraderie When asked whom he feels have been the most influential people in Pacifica to him he stated the following: Future Aspirations When asked what his future aspirations are in both NPO and Cybernations in general AngelRick said: Most memorable moment When asked what his most memorable moment in Pacifica has been so far AngelRick replied: Occupations within Pacifica Past Occupations Diplomatic Corps AngelRick joined the Diplomatic Corps on August 18, 2010. He was initially assigned as NPO's Ambassador to the United Purple Nations. However, due to his excellent diplomatic skills he was reassigned to the Global Order of Darkness in November. His boss in the Diplomatic Corps, Diplomatic Special Envoy Necoho said this regarding AngelRick On December 27, 2010 AngelRick was elevated to the position of 1st Diplomat with the Diplomatic Corps restructuring for his well established record as an exemplary diplomat and representative of Pacifica to foreign governments. As 1st Diplomat he acted as an advisor and assistant to his Diplomatic Special Envoy. AngelRick's former diplomatic missions are listed below. Recruiter Corps AngelRick joined the Recruiting Corps on October 31, 2010 as a Recruiter. His main job as a Recruiter was to recruit new nations to join the New Pacific Order. AngelRick resigned from the Recruiting Corps due to RL obligations in early January 2011. Tech Corps Shortly after joining NPO AngelRick joined the Tech Corps as a Procurer on August 4, 2010. His job as a procurer was to send tech to the older, more mature nations. Awards NPO War History AngelRick was involved in the Doom House-NPO War. He also has fought several rogues for Pacifica's glory, fighting side by side with Rogal Dorn on two occasions which was how the two came to become acquainted. Ribbon Bar Squad Memberships Wings of Liberty In mid September after AngelRick and Rogal Dorn had gone to war a few times together and gotten to know each other a bit more Rogal asked him if he would join the squad he was in with Jamsoolee and Degree, AngelRick agreed. In the beginning of October Jamsoolee posted on the NPO forums he was going inactive and didn't plan to come back. With Rogal on a leave of absence thus ended the Wings of Liberty. Ghost Squad In late October Rogal Dorn messaged AngelRick and asked him if he was interested in forming a new Squad. AngelRick agreed and on October 28, 2010 Ghost Squad (gamma variant) was born with an announcement thread by the Omega Ghost Squad Leader Teeters. It's creation was hailed with praise by members of the NPO High Command. jgolla, a Colonel in Pacifica's War Machine stated "Great squad. I look forward to seeing a lot out of you guys." AngelRick has been to war once with a rogue since the squad was formed. When asked to comment on the Ghost Squad AngelRick had this to say: Resignation On July 29, 2011, AngelRick posted his resignation on the forums of Pacifica. In his resignation, he stated: Many fellow Pacificans and friends waved AngelRick goodbye and wished him best of luck for the future. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order